Housepets, and particularly dogs, are usually trained or on their own develop some way of communicating to their caretaker when they need to go outside the house to relieve themselves. Some dogs bark, pant, and or pace about the house and make a general nuisance of themselves which is not always clearly understood by the caretaker as a signal to go outside. Still other pets engage in more destructive behavior such as chewing up objects, scratching at the door or carpeting, etc. The latter behavior can result in extensive and costly damage to the house and its contents.
Another problem that sometimes arises is where a housepet becomes confused when placed in an unfamiliar environment, such as the house of another caretaker or when traveling with the pet while on vacation. In such surroundings, the pet may alter its behavior and be unable to signal its need to go outside or else may engage in destructive acts such as chewing, scratching, etc. to gain attention.
A pet training device constructed in accordance with the present invention overcomes the foregoing objections.